Szalone wyzwania Chris'a
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek piąty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Ranek, 8:00 Wszyscy zawodnicy wstali wyjątkowo wcześnie. Każdy szykował się na "normalny" dzień na Wawanakwie. Nad całą wsypą zebrały się szare chmury i wiał mocno wiatr, ale obozowicze się tym w ogóle nie przejmowai tylko siedzieli sobie w domku i rozmawiali ze sobą. Domki drużynowe 150px Tym razem w domku panowała miła atmosfera, że aż chciało się żyć. Każdy sobie rozmawiałna osobności lub nie. No normalnie zyć nie umierać (xD). Wlaśnie Natasza rozmawiała z Maddie i Victorią o jakiś babskich sprawach. 'Natasza: '''Dziewczyny, może ,macie jakiś lakier do paznokci? '''Maddie: '''Sorki, ale nie. '''Victoria: '''Ale ja chyba mam. ''Podeszła do swojej szuflady by wyjąć lakier, ale tam go nie było. 'Victoria: '''Eee? ktoś mi pod***rdolił mój lakier. '''Natasza: '''I co teraz zrobisz? '''Victoria: '''Nic. Nie potrzebuje go. '''Natasza: '''Aha. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: 'I tak się zemszcze na tym kto mi go podwędził, ponieważ nikt nie będzie mi kradł moich rzeczy. '''Ntasza: '''Okej. To spytam się kogoś innego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: Co ta zo show jesli nie można sobie paznokci umalować? Natasza odeszła od dziewczyn. Tymczasem Vegeta podszedł do Lebrk'a i Zebrik'a. Vegeta: 'Słuchajcie. Musimy pozbyć się za wszelką cene Joanny. ''Lebrik i Zebrik jednak go nie słuchali tylko go ignorowali. 'Lebrik: '''Coś mówiłeś? '''Zebrik: '''Właśnie? '''Vegeta: '''Ugh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Co za idioci. ''Na drugim końcu domku Bella szukała nadal swojego paralizatora. Właśnie pdoeszła wrogo nastawiona do greg'a i Mikey'a. Złapała ich za ubrania i podniosła do góry. 'Bella: '''Widzieliście moż emój paralizator?! '''Greg: '''Nie! Jedynie zwinąłem lakier do paznokci Victorii. ''Victoria i Natasza podbiegły do neigo. 'Victoria & Natasza: '''Bella zostaw go! ''Bella puściła Greg'a. 'Natasza: '''Chodź z nami damy ci całuska. ''Dziewczyny zabrały Greg'a przed odmek i jak wróciły razem z Greg'iem to Greg był cały połamany. 'Bella: '''A ty widziałeś mój paralizator?! '''Mikey: '''Para... Co? '''Bella: '''Paralizator. '''Mikey: '''Nie. ''Puściła go. W tym samym czasie Joanna rozmawiała z Sarą. 'Joanna: '''Ej, może ty i ja założymy sojusz? '''Sarah: '''Okej! '''Joanna: '''To świetnie. 150px ''W tej drużynie atmosfera była pdobna z tym, że chłoapcy rozmawiali ze sobą, a dziewczyny ze sobą. Wszystkie dziewczyny zebrały się w jedne krąg. 'Rousemarie: '''No to co robimy dziewczyny? '''Margaret: '''To co zwykle, czyli nic. '''Rousemarie: '''Aha... '''Maggie: '''Ale nie możemy tak bezczynnie siedzieć w tym kręgu. '''Christina: '''Może powkurzamy JoJo? '''JoJo: '''JoJo cię nie lubić -.- '''Christina: '''Bo mi ukradłaś chłopaka! ''I tak zaczęła się bójka Christiny z JoJo. 'Margaret: '''No normalnie wariatki. '''Rousemarie: '''Tak, ale nasze wariatki. '''Margaret: '''W sumie racja. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Margaret: 'Ona jest jakaś dziwna. ''Tymczasem James namawiał wszystkich chłopaków na sojusz. 'James: '''To co chłoapcy? Stworzymy sojusz przeciw laskom? '''Junior: '''Po co ziomek? '''James: '''Po to by dojść do finałowej piątki. '''Junior: '''Aaaa. '''James: '''To jak? '''Nathan: '''To bardzo kusząca propozycja mój kolego. '''James: '''Wiem. '''Nathan: '''Ja jestem na tak. '''James: '''Ok. A reszta? '''Junior: '''Ziomale powinni trzymać się razem. '''James: '''Heh. '''Boris: '''Okej. '''Fernando: '''Spoko amigo. '''James: 'Świetnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''James: Narazie wykorzystam tych naiwniaków, ale we właściwej chwili powystrzelam ich jak kaczki! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Nathan: 'To ja go wykorzystam szybciej niż on mnie. '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Obozowicze! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! ''Wszyscy pobiegli na plac główny. Plac główny 150px 150px Wszyscy zjawili się na placu głównym tak jak kazał im Chris. 'Joanna: '''Niehc zgadnę. Czas na wyzwanie? '''Chris: '''Zgadłaś! '''Joanna: '''Wiedziałam. '''Chris: '''To dobrze. ^^'' 'Margaret: '''Wyjaśnisz nam w końcu to zadanie czy nie? '''Chris: '''Jasne, ale przed tym idźcie się przebrać w stroje kompielowe i przyjdźcie na klif. '''Margaret: '''Aha.. ''Wszyscy poszli się przebrać w stroje kompielowe. Klif 150px 150px Wszyscy przyszli przebrani w stroje kompielowe na klif. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris. 'Chris: '''Okej. Waszym zadaniem będzie skok z klifu prosto do zaznaczonej części jeziora. ''Kamera pokazuje zaznaczony całkiem mały punkcik na jeziorze. 'Chris: '''Tam czekają na was dwie łódki. Jedna dla jednej drużyny. Waszym drugim zadaniem będzie wyścig do obozu, w którym odbędzie się ostatnie trzecie wyzwanie. Jakieś pytania? ''Nikt nie podniósł ręki. 'Chris: '''To świetnie. Aha i bym zapomniał. Ci, którzy stchurzą przed skokiem nie biorą udziału w drugim wyzwaniu i ich drużyna traci minus jeden punkt. Życzę wam miłej zabawy! Zadanie rozpocznie drużyna Niebepziecznych Tornad. Zadanie I 150px ''Co, niektóre osoby w tej drużynie były przestraszone. 'Joanna: '''No to kto skacze pierwszy? '''Mikey: '''Ja chcę! ''Mikey się rozpędził i wskoczył prosto do jeziora, ale nie trafił do punktu. Do Mikey'a podpłynął Kieł. '''Pozostali: Uważaj! Mikey: 'Przed czym? ''Kieł zjadł Mikey'a, ale go wypluł po tym jak mu on nasikał na język. 'Joanna: '''No to teraz ja. ''Joanna od razu wskoczyła do jeziora i o dziwo trafiła do punktu chociaż pare centymetrów i by byłopo niej. 'Joanna: '''Tak! '''Lebrik & Zebrik: '''Teraz my! ''Lebrik i Zebrik od razu wskoczyli do wody i razem trafili do wyznaczonego miejsca. 'Lebrik & Zebrik: '''Ale czadowo! '''Maddie: '''Chodź Vici. '''Victoria: '''Okej. ''Obie dziweczyny skoczyły z klifu, ale tylko jednej udało się trafić do celu, czyli Maddie. Victoria szybko popłynęła na plażę. '''Natasza: '''Sorki, ale ja nie dam rady. Za bardzo się boję. '''Sarah: Nie tylko ty bo ja też. Vegeta: A ja nie. Vegeta skoczył z klifu i trafił do celu. Vegeta: Cieniasy. Greg: Ja też się boję. Do drużyny podchodzi Chris. Chris: 'Czyli ośmiu skoczyło, a trójka spękała. Minus trzy punkty! Czyli 5 pkt.Joanna, Lebrik, Zebrik i Maddie dochodzą do dalszej części gry. Teraz czas na Spokojne Lornetki. 150px ''U nich było podobnie co u rywali. U nich prawie każdy był spękany. 'Rousemarie: '''To kto pierwszy? '''JoJo: '''Christina! '''Christina: '''Nie bo JoJo! ''Obie zaczęły się znowu bić i razem wpadły do wody i odziwo trafiły do celu. 'Rousemarie: '''Super... ''Rousemarie wzięła głęboki wdech i skoczyła, ale nie trafiła do celu i szybko musiała dopłynąć do brzegu by Kieł jej nie dorwał. 'Fernando: '''Ja nigdy! '''Margaret: '''Ja też nie. '''Maggie: '''Ja też nie chcę skakać. '''Junior: '''To ja skoczę ziomy! ''Skoczył, ale nie trafił. 'Junior: '''Kurcze. ''Szybko podpłynął do brzegu i wyszedł z wody. 'Boris: '''Teraz ja! ''Boris skoczył, ale nie trafił. 'Boris: '''Grrr! ''Kieł do niego podpłynął, a ten wsadził mu granata sami wiecie, gdzie (Chodzi mi o usta, a nie d*pe xD). 'Nathan: '''Ja nie skocze. Bo jeszcze stracę życie. '''James: '''Ja też nie skoczę bo nie chę wyglądać jak sto nieszczęść. ''Do drużyny podhcodzi Chris. 'Chris: '''Minus 5 pkt. Czyli w sumie 0 pkt. I JoJo wraz z Christiną dpochodzą do drugiego wyzwania. Aleczas na nagrody. Jako iż Tornada wygrały pierwszą część dostają super łódkę! ''Kamera pokazuje zwykłą łódź (tą co na wsypie płynęli przegrani). 'Chris: '''A przegrane Lornetki dostaną ponton. ''Kamera poakzuje dzirawy ponton. 'Chris: '''Waszym drugim zadaniem jest dopłynięciem na plażę. Od klifu do portu, gdzie czeka was trzecie, a zarazem ostatnie wyzwanie tego dnia. ''Obie drużyny weszły na swoje łódki. Zadanie II 150px 150px Obie drużyny były już na swoich łódkach. Chris stał na swojej luksusowej łódce. 'Chris: '''Gotowi... ''Już słychać było jak odpalają swoje łodzie. 'Chris: '''Start! ''I ruszyli. Na pierwszym miejscu była drużyna Niebezpiecznych Tornad, która dzięki Joanny zajęła prowadzenie podcas wyścigu. Na drugim miejscu były kłócące się JoJo i Christina, które jak się okazują biły i dawały z siebie wszytsko tak, że dogoniałay rywali. Nagle pod pontonem dziewczyn wybuchła mina, która poprowadziła klócące się dziewczyny na prowadzenie. Joanna nie mogła przyjąć tego, a wieć pośpieszyła swój team. Po chwili był remis. Na plaży stali juz wszyscy ci co skoczyli nie trafili i ci co w ogóle nie skoczyli. Jako pierwszy zespół n mecie okazał się ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Spokojnych Lornetek! Plaża 150px 150px Wszyscy już znajdowali się na plaży. Przed zaowdnikami stał Chris. 'Chris: '''Okej. Jako iż był remis podczas dwóch zadań co przewidziałem... Czas na ostateczne wyzwanie! Poproszę od dwóch drużyny 1 członka swojego członka. '''Joanna: '''Ja pójdę z Tornad! '''Vegeta: '''Nie ja pójdę! '''Joanna: '''Okej. '''Chris: '''Czyli Vegeta z Tornad, a z Lornetek. '''James: '''Ja! '''Chris: '''Okej. Zadanie III 150px 150px ''Vegeta i James stali and wóch oddzielnych deskach, a pod nimi był ruchomy piasek. 'Chris: '''Zasady są proste. Nie możecie spaść z deski. A i ja będę w was miotał różnymi rzeczami i kto spadnie tego drużyna przegra. A więc zacznijmy zabawę! ''Vegeta jakoś się utrzymywał na desce tak samo jak James, ale nie przewidzieli tego, że Chris zacznie w nich rzucać ciężkimi rzeczami typu meble, sofy, JoJo i Christina (xD). 'Vegeta: '''Kolo na serio? '''Chris: '''No! ''Rzucił klozetem w Vegetę i ten spadł. 'Chris: '''Lornetki wygrywacie po raz drugi! Tornada idźcie oddać głosy na osobę, którą chcecie wywalić. Głosowanie 150px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Joanna: Zawiodłeś frajerze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Maddie: Sorki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Victoria: 'Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bella: ... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: 'Ehh. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie pogniewasz. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sarah: Beth! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lebrik: Narka... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zebrik: ...Frajerze! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: Heheh i tak to to coś odpadnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Greg: 'Brynna! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mikey: 'Lubię placki! :P Ceremonia 150px ''Cała drużyna właśnie zajęła swoje miejsca napieńkach. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris z taca pełną 10 pianek i Chef z bejsbolem. 'Chris: '''Nie no zawiodłem się na was. '''Joanna: '''Ugh! Przejdź do rzeczy. '''Chris: '''Spoko. A dzisiejszymi osobami, którzy mają szansę na pozostanie w show to Joanna, Maddie, Victoria, Lebrik i Zebrik! ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''Greg i Mikey! ''Rzuca im pianki, a oni je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''Sarah i Natasza! ''Rzuca im pianki, a one je łapią i zjadają. 'Chris: '''No i zostali nam tylko Vegeta, który zawalił zadanie i dziwna Bella. A ostatnią piankę tego wieczoru otrzymuje ... ... ... ... ''Nagle ktoś staje obok Chris'a. 'Chris: '''Aaa! Debby! '''Debby: '''Ku*wa! Co?! '''Chris: '''Nic! '''Debby: '''To Ku*wa dobrze ty ch*ju! '''Chris: '''Dobra od teraz jesteś moją asystenką. Chef'ie wiesz co masz zrobić? '''Chef: '''Spoko. ''Chef ją zawiązał i zakneblował. 'Chris: '''A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje Vegeta! ''Rzuca mu piankę, a on ją łapie i zjada. 'Chris: '''Papa Bella. ''Bella dostała bejsbolem od Chef'a i daleko poeciała. '''Chris: '''I tak oto została tylko 20 frajerów. Co czkea naszych zawodników nastepnym razem? Kto wygra? A kto przegra? Żeby pzonać podpwiedzi na te i inne pytania zparaszam do czytania natsępnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! ''Koniec! Zaparaszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki